The Marriage talk
by LittleMissKlainerLady
Summary: Kurt pulls Rachel aside in order to convince her the dangers of getting married at such a young age with some klaine fluff at the end. Dont take chapter 2 seriously, i had to do it or i would go crazy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Uh hi. I'm supposed to be updating my multi chapters but i cant think of where i want to take any of them and the plot bunny came to my dreams last night with a oneshot and well here we are.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own glee...yet **

Kurt pulled Rachel down the hall of the church as she struggled against him. "Rachel, just listen to me!" Kurt said with a great ammount of annoyance. He loved Rachel but sometimes she was a pain in the neck.

"Fine," She huffed and sat on the marble bench, " but you aren't talkikng me out of marrying Finn! I love him to much!"

With a sigh Kurt sat next to her and looked her in the eye.

"Rachel, I'm not saying that you shouldn't marry Finn, I love both of you, and I know you are happy together."

"If you know we love eachother then WHY don't you want me to marry him?"

Kurt removed his hand from hers and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because you are to young, Rachel. Divorce is almost a garentee." Kurt said, almost pleading to make her see his side.

"But I love him and what's the diffrence if I marry him this year or two years from now?"

"The diffrence is that you will have practice living together. You need to get comfortable with eachother-"

"I am comfortable with him! We have sex!" Rachel cut in, really wanting Kurt to understand.

"Eww! Eww Rachel!" Kurt said over dramaticaly shaking, "I did NOT need to know that! Like ever! What I meant was get comfortable living together, get comfortabe with eachother's annoying habbits. When you get used to being around someone twenty four-seven and you STILL want to spend the rest of you life with them, then you're ready."

Rachel was set back but bounced right up. "Finn has no annoying habbits Kurt! He's perfect." She stated with a dreamy sigh.

Kurt snorted and shook his head at his friend's ignorance. "Rach, Finn is one of the most annoying people I know." At the statement the short brunette opened her mouth but was cut off my the countertennor. " He eats everything in sight, and never closes the fridgerator door, He farts, like alot, and has terrible aim in the bathroom."

Once again the girl tried to intergect but was shushed by the blue eyed boy.

" He tries almost every day to lick his elbow, he never knocks and tht has led to some very awkward situations. Lets not forget his intellegance-

"STOP IT!" the short girl screamed, "Why are you doing this? Is it that you don't want me to marry him? Is it- is it that you hate him or something?

" No honey, I love him, but you need to realize that this won't be an easy ride. If you get married, right here, right now, do you want me to tell you how I see your life?" The small girl nodded her head for him to continue. " I see you, me Finn and Blaine, in New York next year. We are all living in a small little apartment and its all fine for a year, but the next year is not as pretty. You and Finn deside to move out and get your own little place, but things dont go as smoothly as you would hope. Soon all of his annoying habits start to annoy you, very badly, and you start nagging him. You end up annoying him so much that he becomes very distant and you want to make this work at all costs. The next three years is a massive stuggle of basicaly you two living together. You barley say two words to eachother, so you deside to try and save the marriage. To do this, you end up getting pregnant, and it will work for a while. He will be happy, and caring for you, but the bliss is short-lived. After the next year you wake up to his side of the bed empty and you go look around. You find him in you daughter's room kissing her on the cheak. You will see he is fully-dressed with suitcases. You go up to him and ask what's going on and he says that he is leaving you. He heads towards the door, and goes back to Lima. After a week of wallowing in self-pitty you get up and say you can do this yourself, but everything reminds you of him, so you take a plane to Ohio. He is working at my dad's tire shop when you find him and beg him to take you back but he shakes his head and pushes you away saying its over, and throws his ring at you while you are on the ground, crying, because you lost your true love."

Rachel simply gawked at the boy looking scanlized "Look Kurt, that is obsered, you are wrong about me and Finn ok? So I'm going to march in there, and get married, but if you are so against it, you should leave." and with that she turned around and left the counter tennor in shock.

"Well that didn't go well." stated a voice in the shadows causing Kurt to whirl around to see Blaine leaning up against the wall.

"No," the taller man said while running his fingers through his hair, " why doesn't she understand that this is a mistake?"

Blaine shooke his head with a sigh, " I don't know, it's their mistake. Let's just try and be their for our friends nomatter how wrong we think they are, its your best friend and your brother so lets put on our smiles and look happy."

"Why are you always right?" Kurt asked with a chuckle.

"You've made me smarter." He states with a sigh

"You're so cheesy, lets go."

"Yes sir."

"Blaaaaine." Kurt whined in amusment "Not here"

The shorter boy chucked and was gladly dragged by his boyfriend. Looking around at the church decorated for a wedding he couldn't help but think, "I can't wait for this to be ours."


	2. im mean

**A/N: please dont hurt me for this, i just had to do it. NOT RACHEL FRIENDLY LMFAO XD i hate rachel lmao**

Kurt was right and Rachel was wrong, as usual. Rachel and Finn broke up and Rachel got pushed down a well by her three month old baby so now she is paralized from the chest up, and Finn because a famous person who makes alot of money and married a short blonde haired girl named Emma who lives in the county and had cute, nice, derpy babbies with her. They share their money with Emmas twinsie Molli who is totally awesome and stalks the lives of Kurt and Blaine Hummel through a window. They all lived happily ever after...exept Rachel who is being fed through a tube and only sees her children once a year through a window :D

**A/N: PLEASE DONT HURT ME**


End file.
